Lilly Walters (WTS)
'Lilly Walters '''was a survivor in Willing to Survive. She was the youngest daughter of Sarah Walters and sister to Abby. She is an innocent child dragged into the apocalypse. She resided in the Moyer Hotel, but is currently at the Mattson Farm. Appearance She is short for her age and has dirty blonde hair that she keeps down and brushes it often. In Season 1, she wears blue jeans and sneakers with a bright pink long sleeved shirt, sometimes she has a blue hoodie over it. In Season 2, her usually straight hair is slightly messy. She replaces the blue hoodie with a dark purple vest, also wearing boots now. Pre-Apocalypse Her father left her and her family. She lived with her mom and sister in the Moyer hotel until the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Pilot She is seen in the lobby when Monica calls a meeting. She hears the doorman collapse and asks what happened. When Ben is bit, she screams and ducks behind the coach, covering her ears. Sarah tells her to go to their apartment and lock the doors. Saved by the Bell Abby tells Sarah Lilly is still in the room. When Abby leaves, Lilly hugs her good bye. Checking Out Lilly is in the lobby when the walkers break through the glass. She screams and is told to run upstairs. When Abby crawls up the fire escape, she points her sister out. She is the first to crawl over the ledge and almost slips, but Abby convinces her to keep going. She crawls down the escape and follows the others when they get cornered by walkers. She sobs as the walkers bite Abby. She hugs her sister in tears before running with the rest of the group. Walk With the Dead Lilly silently follows the others. Surviving She gets in the car with her mom, Erik, Jake and Peter. When the truck crashes behind them, she cries, thinking someone is dead. Later, she screams when she sees several walkers walking to them. She begs for someone to help at the farm before running inside with the others. Season 2 Moving On She wakes up next to her mom and is told she's going to be okay. Carla enters and tells them it's almost time for breakfast. While eating, she asks if there's any animals on the farm. Danny offers to show her. Later, they are petting one of the horses and Sarah sees walkers coming near them. Danny pushes Lilly back as a walker tries grabbing her. She fights it, killing it. She sees more coming her way and screams, Sarah and the others running to help. "Run, Lilly! GO!" She yells. Lilly runs towards the woods, looking over her shoulder to see three walkers stumbling her way. Sarah and Erik go looking for her, leaving her status as unknown. Killed Victims *One Walker Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Saved by the Bell *Checking Out *Walk with the Dead ''(No Lines) *Surviving Season 2 *Moving On *On The Run Trivia *Lilly Walters is based off of Sophia Peletier and Carl Grimes. Category:Main Characters Category:Willing to Survive Category:Season 1 (WTS) Category:Season 2 (WTS) Category:Season 3 (WTS)